Memories of Chuunin Exam
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/"Dasar Tuan Pemalas, memangnya kau mau mengantarku sampai Sunagakure?"/"Dan bagaimana aku mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cara tak elit."/Mind to RnR?


N**aruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories of Chuunin Exam by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/"Dasar Tuan Pemalas, memangnya kau mau mengantarku sampai Sunagakure?"/"Dan bagaimana aku mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cara tak elit."/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-Naruto-**

Tik Tik Tik Tik

Dentang jarum jam terdengar nyaring di telinga Temari. Waktu menjadi tambah lambat jika suara detak jarum jam terdengar jelas. Kesunyian inilah yang membuat waktu menjadi lebih lambat. Dia tidak sendirian di ruangan yang penuh kertas itu. Ia ditemani seorang lelaki yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan kertas Ujian Chuunin. Samar-samar terdengar dengkuran kecil di baliknya. Temari menghela napas sebentar, tak mungkin membangunkan singa tidur, batinnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan, mengoreksi hasil Ujian Chuunin yang pertama. Ujian tertulis dan tahap awal bagi calon predikat Chuunin. Dari kesekian banyak peserta yang ikut hanya beberapa saja yang bisa lolos, tapi meskipun begitu sebagai panitia Ujian Chuunin ia diwajibkan mengoreksi hasil ujian baik yang lolos maupun gagal. Bola matanya melirik rekan kerjanya yang masih di alam bawah sadar. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan melihat rekannya yang sedaritadi hanya mendengkur tanpa menyentuh pekerjaannya sedikitpun.

Temari bangkit dan merenggangkan kedua otot-otot tubuhnya. Merelaksasikan otot yang berkontraksi terlalu lama. Gadis Suna itu berjalan menuju meja kerja Shikamaru—rekannya—untuk membangunkan dan menyuruhnya melakukan tugas.

"Hei, Tuan Pemalas!" Temari mengguncangkan bahu Shikamaru yang dijawab erangan pelan dari si empunya, "Mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Bahkan kau belum menyentuh pekerjaanmu. Kalau tak diselesaikan Tsunade-_sama_ akan—" kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat tumpukan kertas yang dilihatnya sudah terdapat goresan berbentuk hiragana '_he_' terbalik—centang.

Temari tertegun sebentar, "Eh? Sejak kapan dia menyelesaikan semuanya?" ucap Temari sambil meneliti satu per satu kertas itu.

'Bruk'

'Kur kur kur'

Temari menoleh ke arah sumber suara di jendela ruangan kerja. Ia melihat seekor burung merpati hinggap di jendela. Gadis Suna itu menghampiri dan melihat keganjilan di kaki kiri burung itu. "Surat?" tanyanya. Tangannya meraih kertas yang terselip di kaki merpati. Setelah itu si burung kembali terbang karena tugasnya sebagai tukang pos telah selesai.

Temari kembali ke meja kerjanya dan membaca isi surat yang ditujukan kepada Sabaku Temari.

_Dari: Gaara dan Kankurou_

_Neechan apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja di Konoha._

_Maaf kami tiba-tiba mengirim surat dan mengganggu pekerjaan Neechan di Konoha. Tak usah berbasa-basi lagi, kami mohon agar Neechan kembali ke Suna untuk beberapa hari untuk membahas masalah perjodohan dengan petinggi Negara Batu. Jika Neechan tak kembali nyawa satu Desa akan menjadi korban. Gaara sudah mengirim surat keterangan cuti seminggu untuk Hokage Kelima._

_Cepatlah kembali, petinggi Negara Batu tak suka berlama-lama menunggu._

_Salam,_

_Kankurou dan Gaara._

Temari agak _sweatdrop_ membaca isi surat kedua adiknya. Ia merasa bukan sedang dikirim surat tapi ancaman. Sebenarnya ia malas menanggapi isi surat itu. Ia sama sekali benci dengan yang namanya perjodohan. Kadang ia tak bersyukur menjadi putri Kazekage, apalagi kini usianya menginjak dua puluh tahun. Usia yang pas untuk menikah. Dan menginjak usia itulah kediaman Kazekage mulai kedatangan pria-pria yang ingin melamar Temari. Meskipun akhirnya akan ditolak secara halus oleh pihak Temari.

Temari bukannya tak mau menikah, tapi ia hanya belum mendapatkan seorang tambatan hati yang cocok mengisi kehidupannya. Ia tak mau salah memilih pasangan hidup.

Temari masih melamun memikirkan masalah yang ia alami. Gadis itu hanya takut jika ia menolak perjodohannya maka nyawa penduduk desa yang menjadi sasaran. Jadi ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa menolak perjodohan itu dengan halus dan tanpa menimbulkan perang.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" ternyata daritadi seseorang lain memperhatikan sikapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Temari sedikit terkejut mendapati Shikamaru sudah berada di dekatnya. Lelaki itu menguap lebar tanda baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah sore, kau mau pulang sekarang atau nanti?" Temari memperhatikan luar jendela. Benar, langit sudah nampak kemerahan. Tanda matahari dan bulan akan bertukar tugas.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo kita pulang," Temari bangkit, disusul dengan Shikamaru yang keheranan dengan sikap Temari yang aneh. "Ah sebelum itu, maukah kau menemaniku minum teh?" tanya Temari.

"Eh, ah boleh saja." ujar Shikamaru sedikit gugup dengan permintaan Temari yang tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih."

**-Naruto-**

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru pada Temari yang sedang menikmati _ocha_-nya. Temari menoleh setelah meletakkan cangkir di samping tempat duduk. Lesehan di sore hari setelah kerja sambil minum teh panas dan sepiring _dango_, ditemani—ehem—teman lelaki memang menyenangkan. Beban pikiran di siang tadi menjadi berkurang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Kau ada masalah? Tumben sekali mengajakku pergi minum teh bersama sepulang kerja." Nada kekhawatiran tampak pada nada bicara Shikamaru. Temari yang hampir melahap _dango_ akhirnya tak jadi karena mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memandang sendu pada tanah yang ia pijak.

"Err kalau ini menyinggungmu tak usah kaujawab juga tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru merasa tak nyaman karena raut wajah Temari tiba-tiba berubah.

"Shikamaru," panggil Temari, "sebenarnya tadi aku mendapat surat dari Kankurou dan Gaara. Aku harus kembali ke Suna besok karena aku dijodohkan dengan petinggi Negara Batu." ujar Temari sedih. Shikamaru yang mendengar langsung tercekat. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdenyut mendengar kabar itu. Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa Temari, tapi mendengarnya saja malah membuat otot antar tulang rusuknya tak mau berelaksasi.

"Lalu, kau akan menerimanya?" Entah mengapa jawaban Shikamaru malah membuatnya makin sesak.

"Aku sendiri menolak. Tapi sepertinya mereka mengancam akan menghancurkan Desa kalau aku tak menerimanya." jawab Temari.

"Jam berapa kau akan kembali ke Suna?" tak ingin menambah rasa bimbang Temari—dan rasa sakit di dadanya—Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jam enam pagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Suna dan setelah urusanku selesai aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan tugasku sebagai panitia Ujian Chuunin." jawabnya.

Shikamaru terdiam, ada rasa tak nyaman mendengar kabar barusan. Nafsu makan _dango_-nya sudah lenyap. Lelaki kucir tinggi itu memperhatikan wajah Temari yang sedang makan dango.

**-Naruto-**

Esoknya.

"Yah sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Shikamaru berhenti di depan Gerbang Konoha untuk mengantar kepulangan mendadak Temari.

"Dasar Tuan Pemalas, memangnya kau mau mengantarku sampai Sunagakure?" tanya Temari sambil terkekeh.

"Merepotkan." kata Shikamaru seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan tidur saat kerja."

"Iya iya, dasar wanita merepotkan," Meski berucap seperti itu Shikamaru masih bisa menyunggingkan bibirnya walau hanya sedikit. Ia menanti sampai gadis pasir itu menghilang di balik hutan.

"Sepertinya seminggu ini akan terasa sepi." ucapnya sambil menengadah ke langit.

**-Naruto-**

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat, pukul enam pagi ini Shikamaru sudah _stand by_ di depan Gerbang Konoha untuk menanti kedatangan Temari dari Sunagakure. Demi menjemput Temari dia bisa bangun lebih awal.

"Menunggu kekasih ya, Shikamaru?" goda Izumo.

"Merepotkan." yjar Shikamaru seperti biasa sambil memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, sesosok manusia dengan kucir empat muncul dari balik hutan. Makin lama sosoknya makin terlihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan sangat anggun. Pakaiannya yang kini sudah menjadi terusan kimono hitam dengan tambahan obi merah di pinggang menambah anggunnya wanita itu. Berbeda saat Shikamaru bertemu dengannya saat Ujian Chuunin dulu.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya Temari saat sudah tepat di depan Shikamaru.

"Tidak kok." jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ia berbalik ke Desa dan disusul oleh Temari.

"Err, Hokage-_sama_ bilang, hari ini mulai persiapan Ujian Chuunin yang ketiga?" tanya Temari sembari menjajari langkah Shikamaru yang tak terjangkau karena terhalang kimononya.

"Ya, nanti siang kita berkumpul di tempat pertandingan kita dulu. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu saja. Kau pasti lelah bolak-balik Konoha-Suna-Konoha." saran Shikamaru. Mereka pun akhirnya menuju tempat penginapan Temari. Setelah mengantar Temari ke penginapan, Shikamaru pergi ke tempat _favorite_-nya di atas bukit Konoha untuk tiduran dan melihat awan. Karena kebetulan ia sedang tak ada tugas.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, Shikamaru merebahkan diri dan memulai ritualnya. Tapi kali ini ritualnya tak berjalan dengan _khidmat_ (?) karena ia sama sekali tak menikmati tidurnya. Sekalipun matanya terpejam, Shikamaru masih belum merasakan alam mimpi. Ia masih sadar, sangat sadar. Sampai-sampai suara dengungan lebah mencari madu terdengar oleh organ telinganya.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Temari. Seminggu tanpa Temari ia mengerti makna namanya _galau_. Hampir tiap hari ia tak bisa tidur, makanpun tak nyaman. Produk Anti Galau sudah ia coba, namun semuanya gagal total. Ia masih saja merasa _galau_, ditambah dengan perjodohan Temari dengan petinggi Negara Batu makin membuatnya _galau plus-plus_ karena kepastian apakah Temari akan menerima atau menolak adalah _fifty-fifty_.

"Argh! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku kepikiran dia terus, ya?" batin Shikamaru sambil mengacak rambut ala samurainya. Ia hanya memandang awan sambil ber-_galau_ ria.

Keesokan harinya sesuai jadwal, Shikamaru dan Temari pergi ke stadion pertandingan Ujian Chuunin yang ketiga. Dimana tempat ini adalah pertandingan mereka berdua saat menjalani Ujian Chuunin dulu. Mereka hanya mendapat tugas mempersiapkan tempat pertandingan dan menjadi seksi keamanan bagi para peserta. Tugas sepele sih, namun mereka harus ikut dalam acara gladi bersih.

"Jadi ingat masa lalu," kata Temari sambil memandang arena pertandingan dari bawah. Ia ingat betul tempat dan pertandingannya melawan Shikamaru. Ah! Tak lupa bagaimana ia menang dengan cara tak hormat. Kini mereka hanya berdua saja di lapangan karena panitia lain sedang makan siang dan istirahat.

"Dan bagaimana aku mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cara tak elit." ujar Temari sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang ada di belakangnya. Merasa dirinya disindir Shikamaru segera berucap "Merepotkan," seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menang melawan wanita." jawab Shikamaru tak masuk akal.

"Hei, alasan macam apa itu?" Temari menautkan dua alisnya, heran dengan alasan Shikamaru memilih kalah dari Temari. Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah menjauh pergi dari Temari. Merasa dikacangi oleh lelaki yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, Temari menantang Shikamaru.

"Tuan Nara Shikamaru, aku menantangmu bertanding ulang sekarang juga."

"Ha? Kau menantangku? Lebih baik tak usah daripada membuatmu menang tak elit lagi." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari dengan wajah datar, seakan ia sama sekali tak ada rasa berdosa.

"Kau mengejekku, eh? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kejeniusanmu itu sudah memudar atau belum." Pancing Temari.

"Cih, merepotkan. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Shikamaru berbalik dengan santai dan siap melawan Temari. Sedangkan wanita itu sudah pasang kuda-kuda untuk meraih kipasnya.

Adegan awal mereka hanya saling bertatapan muka. Shikamaru dengan wajah malas dan mengantuk sementara Temari memasang wajah sangar. Seperti seekor singa kelaparan melawan _heyna_ tak berdosa. Temari membentangkan kipasnya yang super besar dan berlari menuju Shikamaru dalam jarak aman kemudian mengibaskan kipas itu hingga angin kencang berhembus. Beruntung Shikamaru segera menghindar sebelum angin itu membuatnya terpental ke Desa Suna.

Untuk sementara ini Shikamaru memilih menghindar. Melawan Temari dalam jarak dekat sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ia hanya akan menggunakan jurus andalannya jika ada kesempatan. Untuk saat ini ia hanya perlu berpikir rencana untuk menghadapi Temari. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan menggunakan 'jurus' berpikir selama beberapa menit. Tak sampai lima menit ia sudah mendapatkan ide.

"Mau sembunyi sampai kapan, Tuan Pemalas?" pancing Temari sambil terus berjaga kalau bayangan Shikamaru mengincarnya.

Syuut..

Temari segera menghindar begitu sebuah bayangan bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Bayangan itu terus saja mengejarnya hingga bayangan itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian, tiga, empat sampai akhirnya bayangan itu menyepung Temari. Temari segera bergerak cepat ke belakang. Sekali ia tertangkap maka tak akan bisa lepas lagi. Seperti memasukkan diri dalam lubang hitam.

Syuut...

Grep

Tiada duga tiada sangka. Tubuh Temari kini tak bisa bergerak. Ia kena sasaran _Kagemane no Jutsu_ Shikamaru. Tak disangka, padahal pertandingan baru saja berjalan beberapa menit saja tapi Temari sudah kalah telak dengan Shikamaru.

"_Kuso_!" batin Temari saat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, dan bayangan mereka saling tertaut.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_, sukses."

"_Kuso_! Kenapa bisa!" ucap Temari kesal.

"Mudah saja. Kau menantangku dengan penuh emosi dan balas dendam. Dan dari gerak-gerikmu kau merasa sudah sangat yakin akan menang melawan dariku. Oleh karena itu aku memanfaatkan perasaanmu yang kacau untuk membuatku menang."

"Kau licik sekali."

"Maaf saja, kali ini aku yang menang." ujar Shikamaru.

"Cih." Temari membuang muka dan kemudian tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ke arah Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru sendiri yang berjalan ke arah Temari dan secara otomatis Temari juga akan melangkah menuju Shikamaru.

"Kalau mau melawanku, kendalikan dulu emosimu." kata Shikamaru saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Temari masih membuang muka tanda gengsi. Memang ia melawan Shikamaru karena ada sedikit rasa tak terima sehingga ia lebih menggunakan emosi daripada otak. Sampai ia tak menyadari kalau Shikamaru sekarang bukanlah Shikamaru sebelum Ujian Chuunin. Shikamaru yang sudah bertambah tinggi—dan Temari baru menyadari saat jarak mereka begitu dekat—Shikamaru yang sudah terlihat dewasa dengan pakaian barunya.

Cup.

Siapa sangka, dalam lamunan Temari tentang perkembangan Shikamaru, lelaki itu melepas ikatan bayangannya dan segera mencium bibir Temari. Sontak saja itu membuat Temari malah kebingungan dan kaget hingga memilih diam sampai Shikamaru melepas ciuman mereka.

Lima menit berlalu dan Shikamaru melepas ciumannya. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan. Temari masih canggung dengan kejadian barusan. Tiba-tiba dicium oleh lelaki yang hanya teman ini pasti membuat Temari merasa tak nyaman.

Shikamaru meraih kedua tangan Temari kemudian berkata, "Temari, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan kalau sebenarnya ... aku ... selama ini aku menyukaimu. Semenjak kau kembali ke Suna karena urusan perjodohan aku benar-benar merasa _galau_. Dalam pikiranku selalu ada kamu, tiap aku tidur selalu terbayang wajahmu. Aku tak peduli kalau kau sudah menerima perjodohan itu atau belum, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Dalam sekali napas Shikamaru mampu mengucapkan beberapa sekaligus. Itu pun diiringi musik degupan jantung dan rona wajahnya yang bersemu.

Temari hanya bisa _cengo_ di tempat. Tak menyangka ia akan mendapat penembakan yang sama sekali tak ada romantisnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia malah terlihat sedang menahan tawa. Shikamaru keheranan. Orang sedang menahan gugup dan malu, yang ditembak malah menahan tawa.

"Hahahaha, mukamu lucu, Shikamaru." ujar Temari di sela-sela tertawanya.

"Cih, _mendokusai_."

"Hahaha, maaf aku tidak akan menertawakanmu," Temari terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya ia tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa.

"Berhentilah menertawakanku!" Shikamaru sudah benar-benar dongkol. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" Temari berhenti tertawa dua detik kemudian. Setelah itu ia mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan mencium pipi pemuda Nara di depannya.

"Apakah ini menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Temari.

"Aku rasa iya," jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Perjodohan bagaimana! Pria yang meminangku saja sudah beristri tiga dan berumur hampir kepala tujuh, jelas saja aku, Gaara dan Kankurou menolak mentah-mentah." kata Temari dengan nada sebal karena mengingat perseteruan aneh kemarin.

"Hihihi, kalau dengan pria yang lebih muda darimu, apakah kau mau menerima pinangannya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan percaya diri.

"Hei, yang kau maksud itu dirimu sendiri 'kan?" tebak Temari yang dibalas dengan senyuman Shikamaru. "Tapi, aku akan menerimanya kok." kata Temari kemudian.

**-Naruto-**

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa arena pertandingan jadi berantakan seperti ini?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah bangku penonton. Rupanya ketua penyelenggara dan panitia lain telah selesai makan siang. Shikamaru dan Temari segera menyusuri pandangan ke arena pertandingan. Akibat ulah mereka berdua, keadaan lapangan menjadi kacau balau. Pohon yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh di sudut arena kini tumbang dan berubah menjadi beberapa potong serta menyebar di seluruh lapangan. Goresan tercipta di dinding arena dengan jumlah tak terhitung.

Shikamaru dan Temari pucat seketika.

"Temari, ini semua 'kan ulah jurusmu." ujar Shikamaru.

"Diam kau." bisik Temari.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!"

Sepertinya pasangan baru ini akan lembur kerja hari ini.

**-Naruto-**

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

**Mind to review?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**JIRO**


End file.
